Anime Jeopardy!
by trunkschick2001
Summary: It's Anime Jeopardy!! What happens when you mix some of the possibly not-so-bright characters from anime and put them into a game show? This is the answer to that question. Read please, I promise that it's lots of fun for all!
1. The fun begins!

Alex Trebek: "Welcome to Jeopardy!! We have three new people this week! Let's meet them. We have Mihoshi who is the ditzy blond from Tenchi Muyo…"  
Mihoshi smiled and waved.  
Alex: "Next, we have Trunks, the purple haired time traveler from Dragon Ball Z…"  
Trunks nonchalantly waved.  
Alex: "…and we have Vegeta."  
Vegeta: "Wait a second…"  
Alex: "Let's get to the categories!! We have Japan, anime, Japanese, animation, people, and Japanese animation. Mihoshi, you can go first."  
Mihoshi: "Can I hit the button yet?"  
Alex: "Um… not yet. That's for ringing in when you know the answer, but first of all, you need to pick a category."  
Mihoshi: "Ok, I'll take people."  
Alex: "For how much?"  
Mihoshi: "How much what?"  
Alex: "Money…"  
Mihoshi: "Oohh… There's money involved in this?? Kione and I could use some money."  
Alex: "Maybe we should start off with Vegeta."  
Vegeta: "What!?"  
Alex: "Pick a category…"  
Vegeta: "What are these 'categories' you speak of?"  
Alex: "Alright, Trunks, do you know what to do any more than these airheads?"  
Vegeta: "I am not an airhead!! I am the prince of the Saiya-jins!!!"  
Trunks: "Tousan, did you ever notice that your father is dead, so technically, you're not the prince, I am."  
Vegeta: "Nani?? You can't be the prince! If you're the prince, then what am I??"  
Alex: "…We do only have a certain amount of time for this, so why don't you two fight about this during commercials and pick a category now? Trunks?"  
Trunks: "Yeah, ok, I'll take Japan for $500."  
Alex: "Japan consists of this many main islands."  
Mihoshi rang in.  
Alex: "Yes Mihoshi?"  
Mihoshi was in her own little world, seeming to be quite happy about the fact that she had rung in.  
Alex: "Riiight…"  
Mihoshi's time ran out.  
Alex: "Anybody else?"  
Vegeta rang in.  
Vegeta: "What is 100?"  
Alex: "I'm sorry, that's not the answer we're looking for…"  
Everyone's time ran out.  
Alex: "The answer was 4... 4."  
Vegeta mumbled to himself about how close he was.  
Alex: "Trunks, pick a new category."  
Trunks: "Umm… how about anime for $100"  
Alex: "There is a planet named Vegeta in this anime…"  
Trunks and Vegeta both tried to ring in, but Vegeta was faster.  
Vegeta: "What is Speed Racer?"  
Alex: "Pathetically enough, that's not correct."  
Trunks rang in.  
Trunks: "What is Dragon Ball… umm, is it DB, DBZ, or DBGT?? Dang it, Mom!! You never let me watch DBZ!!! You always said, _'It's too gory for you to watch,'_ that's just great, now I--"  
Trunks ran out of time. There was silence, then Mihoshi rang in.  
Mihoshi: "Umm… What is Dragon Ball?"  
Alex: "Judges? No, sorry, the answer was Dragon Ball Z. You seem to still be in control of the board, Trunks."  
Trunks: "I think I'll take anime for $200, Alex."  
Alex: "This anime includes about 9 girls running around in mini-skirts."  
Trunks rang in.  
Trunks: "What is Sailor Moon?"  
Alex: "That's correct, about time someone got something right… Trunks, you still have control of the board."  
Trunks: "Well then, I'll pick Japanese for $100."  
Alex: "It's slang for guy and guy relationships in Japanese…"  
Vegeta rang in as fast as he possibly could.  
Vegeta: "What is yaoi?!"  
Alex: "That's correct!"  
Trunks leaned over to Vegeta.  
Trunks: "You know, you sounded a little enthused there, Tousan. Can I ask why??"  
Vegeta: "Umm… I was just excited cause I… knew the answer…"  
Alex: "You now have control of the board, Vegeta."  
Vegeta: "How about anime for $300."  
Alex: "A standard chess board will usually have this many squares."  
Mihoshi rang in.  
Mihoshi: "What is two?"  
Alex: "Can you be more specific?"  
Mihoshi: "What is sixty-four?"  
Alex: "That's right! Mihoshi now has control of the board. What do you want?"  
Mihoshi: "I'll take Japanese for $300."  
Alex: "That's out Video Daily Double! Right now, Trunks has $100, Vegeta has -$100, and you have $100. You can wager up to $500."  
Mihoshi: "Ok."  
Alex: "Ok, what? Wager $500?"  
Mihoshi: "Yeah."  
The screen showed a bunny hopping around.  
Alex: "It's the Japanese word for the animal shown here."  
Mihoshi: "What is inu?"  
Alex: "I'm sorry, but inu means dog."  
Mihoshi: "I know."  
Alex: "Riiight… Anyway, it was rabbit and the Japanese word for that is usagi. Mihoshi, you still have control of the board."  
Mihoshi: "What about Japan for $100."  
Alex: "It's the figure seen on the Japanese flag."  
Trunks rang in.  
Trunks: "What is the set of all the points in a plane that are the same distance from a given point called the center?"  
Alex: "Uhh… Can you be less specific?"  
Trunks: "What is a circle?"  
Alex: "That's correct!! Trunks, you now have control of the board."  
Trunks: "I'll take people for $100."  
Alex: "She is the main character of Sailor Moon."  
Nobody rang in and the time ran out.  
Alex: "The answer was Serena… or Sailor Moon…"  
Contestants: "Oh…"  
Trunks: "I'll take--"  
Alex: "We'll be right back after these commercials!"  
The camera guy signals that they are off air. Alex starts to walk off the set mumbling about being "surrounded my morons." Mihoshi walks over to Trunks.  
Mihoshi: "Trunks? Why do you call that scary man over there Tousan?"  
Trunks: "…Because he's my father…"  
Mihoshi: "Ok, but why do you call him Tousan??"  
Trunks: "Do you even know what Tousan means?"  
Mihoshi shakes her head. Trunks rolls his eyes and notices that Vegeta was having a spaz attack. Trunks walks over to him.  
Trunks: "Tousan! Take a Ritalin for Kami's sake."  
_(AN: Disclamer note - We do not own Ritalin or any Kamis.)_  
Vegeta pulls out a bottle of pills and takes one. He starts to calm down. Then the camera guy signals that they were going to be back on the air in a few seconds so Alex got his patented "TV face" ready.  
  
  
_What will happen when Jeopardy comes back from the break? Will Vegeta have any more spaz attacks? Will there be any more disclamer notes? Will Lulu put in the next chapter in the next month?? Answers to these questions, and more, on the next exciting ep... erm, chapter of Anime Jeopardy!!_  



	2. The fun continues Oo

__

Last time on Anime Jeopardy!! Um, they answered questions... and stuff. Oh! And they went to a commercial break and they're coming back! Yeah... hehe... probably saved my job there...  
  
  
Alex: "Hello, and welcome back to Jeopardy! We're going to meet our contestants now. Mihoshi, it says here that you are a lazy, incompetent bum."  
Mihoshi: "Yup!! Wait a second… isn't that bad?"  
Kione in the audience: "Hehehe."  
Alex: "Right. Let's move on to Vegeta."  
Vegeta: "What!?"  
Alex: "Uh-huh… You… say that you're the prince of an alien race called the Saiya-jins…"  
Vegeta: "I don't say I am, I know I am the prince of--"  
Trunks: "King, you mean?"  
Vegeta: "What do you mean 'king'?"  
Trunks: "I mean, your father's dead, you should be the king now."  
Vegeta: "You mean… I am the _king_ of the Saiya-jins?? Wait a second, if I am the king of the Saiya-jins, and Kakarotto is a Saiya-jin… That means that I am the king of Kakarotto!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! He must bow down to me like the lowly subject he is!!!"  
Trunks begins to worry about his father becoming even more power hungry and egotistical.  
Trunks: "Uhh… April fools!! Yeah, April fools…"  
Vegeta: "Nani?? It's June!"  
Trunks: "I guess that makes it June fools…"  
Vegeta: "But that still doesn't makes sense…"  
Alex: "Can we get back to the game now?? Thank you. Let's see, Trunks was in control of the board, pick a category."  
Trunks: "I'll take animation for $300."  
Alex: "It's the color of Trunks' hair."  
Vegeta rings in.  
Vegeta: "What is green?"  
Alex: "Uh, no."  
Mihoshi rings in.  
Mihoshi: "What is green??"  
Alex: "That would also be wrong seeing as it's what Vegeta just said."  
Trunks glances at his hair and rings in.  
Trunks: "What is purple?"  
Alex: "Judges? We'll accept it. We were looking for lavender, but purple will work."  
Trunks: "Yes! I'll take Japanese animation for $100."  
Alex: "Kusao Takeshi does this character in the Japanese version of DBZ."  
Silence. Mihoshi rings in.  
Mihoshi: "Who is that scary man over there?"  
Alex: "…Vegeta?"  
Mihoshi: "Yeah."  
Alex: "That's wrong anyways."  
Trunks rings in.  
Trunks: "Who is me?"  
Alex: "Uh, you need to give us a name."  
Trunks: "Come on, you know my name."  
Alex: "I'm sorry, but you need to give us the name."  
Trunks: "Fine, who is Trunks?"  
Alex: "That's correct! Trunks, pick another category."  
Trunks: "I'll take animation for $200."  
Alex: "In this anime, there's a person named Mihoshi."  
Silence again. Vegeta leans over and whispers to Mihoshi.  
Vegeta: "What anime are you from, anyway?"  
Mihoshi: "Uhh… I think it's Blue Seed."  
Vegeta rings in.  
Vegeta: "What is Blue Seed?"  
Alex: "That's not correct."  
Vegeta: "Mihoshi!"  
Mihoshi: "Oops… I remember now."  
Mihoshi rings in.  
Mihoshi: "What is Tenchi Muyo?"  
Alex: "That's right, Mihoshi, pick another category."  
Mihoshi: "I'll take people for $200."  
Alex: "That's our Daily Double!"  
Trunks: "Didn't we already have a Daily Double?"  
Alex: "…Uh… Oh well. You can wager up to $500."  
Mihoshi: "Ok, I'll wager $500."  
Alex: "It's Vegeta's father's name."  
Mihoshi leans back to ask Trunks the answer to the question.  
Mihoshi: "What's Vegeta--"  
Alex: "That's correct!!"  
Vegeta: "*Sniff* Now I'm the only one with a negative number…"  
Trunks: "Lulu? Are you ever gonna end this thing?"  
Lulu: "Oh my God, I'm delusional! My fic's talking to me!! And it's Trunks, nonetheless!"  
Trunks: "Lulu! Lulu! It's ok, you're not delusional."  
Lulu: "…Yes I am…"  
Trunks: "No you're not…"  
Lulu: "Yes I am."  
Trunks: "No, you're not!!!"  
Lulu: "…ok…"  
Trunks: "Back to what I was saying. This is going kind of slow, don't you think?"  
Lulu's eyes light up and she begins to nod and repeat "uh-huh" since she realizes that she was talking to Trunks.  
Lulu: "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh…"  
Trunks: "Are you even paying attention to me?"  
Lulu: "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh…"  
Trunks: "Lulu, hello? Pay attention."  
Lulu: "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh…"  
Trunks: "Pay attention!!!!!"  
Lulu: "Uh-huh, uh--"  
Lulu screams.  
Lulu: "Don't yell like that!! You almost made me have a heart attack!!"  
Trunks: "…wouldn't want that to happen…"  
Lulu: "Huh?"  
Trunks: "Nothing."  
Lulu: "So what were you saying?"  
Trunks: "I was saying that we're not even half-way done with Jeopardy, we still have Double Jeopardy, and it obvious I'm gonna win against these two dolts."  
Trunks jerks his thumb in the direction of Mihoshi and Vegeta.  
Trunks: "So, can't we just skip ahead a bit?"  
Lulu: "How much?"  
Trunks: "Oh, I dunno, just out of the Jeopardy round?"  
Lulu: "…I am running out of ideas for questions…"  
Trunks: "So you'll do it??"  
Lulu: "Oh my… nice way to put it…"  
Trunks: "Huh?"  
Lulu: "Nothing."  
Trunks: "Will you?"  
Lulu snickered.  
_(AN:DN- We do not own any snickers or Lulus... wait...)_  
Lulu: "Yeah."  
Trunks: "Cool!"  
Lulu snickers again.  
::10 minutes into the future.::  
Vegeta and Mihoshi have $100, and Trunks has -$500. Trunks: "What the…??"  
Lulu: "What?"  
Trunks is speechless. He motions to the scores.  
Lulu: "What about the scores?"  
Trunks: "How am I losing like this??"  
Lulu: "I dunno, it's just the future. Plus, it's what you get for wanting to skip part of the game and insulting me."  
Trunks: "You heard that??"  
Lulu: "I am the author of this fic."  
Trunks: "Uhh… I didn't mean it."  
Lulu: "Sure… Now I'm gonna make you lose this for lying to me."  
Trunks: "Eek!! Sorry!"  
Lulu: "There is one way you can redeem yourself…"  
Trunks: "What is it? I'll do anything!!"  
Lulu: "You have to go out with me."  
Trunks: "Yuck!! I'm not that desperate to win!!"  
Lulu: "Ohh… That's it. Just for that, I'm having Vegeta kill you."  
Vegeta goes limp and turns to Trunks. He begins to monotonously repeat, "I must kill the boy." Trunks begins to back away.  
Trunks: "Ok, ok, you win!! I'll go out with you!!"  
Lulu: "Aw… you're so sweet."  
Lulu snaps her fingers and Vegeta goes back to his senses.  
Trunks: "Uh… I have another question."  
Lulu: "What is it?"  
Trunks: "Can I get some more points?"  
Lulu: "Ok, but you have to do something else for me…"  
Trunks: "I'm almost afraid to ask… What is it?"  
Lulu leans in and whispers something to Trunks. When she finishes, Trunks starts to scream at the top of his lungs, trying to get away from her and Lulu is just giggling.  
Lulu: "I'm joking, I'm joking. It's ok, chill out. You need to take one of Veggie's Ritalins."  
_(AN:DN-We do not own any Veggies or Ritalins.)_  
Trunks is huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth.  
  
  
  
_What did Lulu do to Trunks?? Will he ever be sane again? This narrator doesn't think so. How many questions was that... Dang, just two... Uh... Be sure to catch the next chapter of Anime Jeopardy!!_


	3. The fun is still continuing

__

Last time on Anime Jeopardy!! Guess who just came? That's right! Lulu's in da house! And she's got a date with Trunks!? Ouch!! Watch out there, Trunks, I wouldn't date her if my li- er... I'm getting paid by her... Man I wish I could be you Trunks! ...better stop while I'm ahead...  
  
  
Nene: "Dear God, no. Now what have you done? If you don't leave Trunks alone, I'm going to burn your fic, you hear me? Here Trunks, have a score of 100."  
(AN: Nene is Lulu's friend, not Nene from Bubblegum Crisis.)  
(AN: DN- We do not own any bubblegum, crisises, or Bubblegum Crisises.)  
Lulu: "Fine! Just spoil all of my fun."  
Alex: "Riiight… I'll just start naming off the categories, ok? They're seiyuus, my anime (I'll give you a character, and you have to tell me the anime they're from), main character (I'll give you the anime and you tell me the main character), and aliens."  
Vegeta: "Why are there only 4?"  
Alex: "That's a good question. Why are there only 4?"  
Lulu: "Don't question me. You saw what I did to Trunks. I've had enough pestering you for now. I'm gonna go back to drawing SD pics of people."  
Alex: "Riiight… Why don't you go ahead and start us off, Mihoshi?"  
Mihoshi: "Uhh… how about my anime for $200?"  
Alex: "Videl."  
Vegeta and Trunks: "Who?"  
Mihoshi rings in.  
Mihoshi: "What is Dragon Ball Z?"  
Alex: "That's correct!"  
Trunks: "Who's Videl? She's from DBZ??"  
Mihoshi: "Yeah! She marries Gohan, she's Pan's mother, and the daughter of Mr. Satan."  
(AN: DN- We do not own any Satans.)  
Trunks: "How do you know all this?"  
Mihoshi: "Well, I… I… I don't know."  
Alex: "Just pick another category."  
Mihoshi: "Ok! How about aliens for $200?"  
Alex: "It's the planet Vegeta was born on."  
Vegeta rang in.  
Vegeta: "What is Namek?"  
Alex: "You are so stupid!!"  
Trunks rang in.  
Trunks: "What is Vegeta?"  
Alex: "That's correct. Trunks, pick a category."  
Trunks: "I think I'll take seiyuus for $800."  
Alex: "She does Chibi Trunks's voice in the English version of DBZ."  
Trunks: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'she'???"  
Alex: "…it's a female seiyuu…"  
Trunks: "F-female!?"  
Alex: "Yeah, like Goten and young Gohan and Chibi Goku…"  
Trunks gasped.  
Trunks: "Chibi Goku-san and chibi me both have female seiyuus!?"  
Trunks squealed.  
Lulu: "Hey! Keep in mind that you still have to go out with me."  
Trunks: "What are you doing back? I thought you were done pestering us and had gone off to draw SD pics of people."  
Lulu: "I said that I was done pestering you _for now_. And I did draw SD pics."  
Lulu showed Trunks a **_very_** poorly drawn pic of him, even for SD.  
Alex: "I stand by my exasperated 'Riiight'. We need to get back to the actual game now!"  
Trunks : "Sorry."  
Alex: "Why don't you pick a new category?"  
Trunks: "Ok, how about main characters for $1000."  
Alex: "Robotech."  
Trunks rang in.  
Trunks: "Who is that hottie Rick Hunter?"  
Lulu: "Ok, Trunks, no more gay thought or comments until I've had my fun with you on our date."  
Alex: "Whatever. That was correct. Trunks, pick another category."  
Trunks: "Uhh… aliens for $400."  
Alex: "Name one of the aliens from DBZ."  
Trunks rang in.  
Trunks: "Who is Tenshinhan?"  
Alex: "I don't know about him…"  
Trunks: "Alex, he has three eyes!!"  
Alex: "You make a good point… Judges!? I'm sorry, Trunks, but he's not on our list."  
Vegeta rang in.  
Vegeta: "Who is Kakarotto?"  
Alex: " 'Kakarotto' isn't on the list either."  
Trunks: "He means Goku."  
Alex: "I don't know how you got Goku out of Kakarotto, but the judges aren't accepting it."  
(AN: DN- We do not own any Gokus or Kakarottos)  
Mihoshi rang in.  
Mihoshi: "Who is Goku?"  
Alex: "That's correct!"  
Vegeta: "That's what I just said!!!"  
Alex: "I've already explained this."  
Vegeta: "You don't understand, Kakarotto is Goku's real name!"  
Alex: "Whatever you say…"  
Trunks restrained his father.  
Vegeta: "Let me go, boy!"  
Trunks: "Tousan, get over it! I mean, Tenshinhan has three eyes!"  
Alex: "Mihoshi, just pick a category."  
Mihoshi: "Uhh… main character for $800."  
Alex: "That's our Daily Double!"  
Trunks: "How come she always gets the Daily Doubles??"  
Alex: "I dunno."  
Vegeta leaned over to whisper to Trunks.  
Vegeta: "I say the game's rigged."  
Trunks nodded.  
Alex: "How much would you like to wager?"  
Mihoshi: "Uh... $200."  
Alex: "Birdy the Mighty."  
Mihoshi: "Who is that scary man over there?"  
Alex: "Last time I checked, no. It's Birdy, hence the name 'Birdy the Mighty'."  
Mihoshi: "Oh, I get it now."  
Alex: "Just pick another category."  
Mihoshi: "Ok! I'll take aliens for $400."  
Alex: "It's the planet I'm from."  
Mihoshi rang in.  
Mihoshi: "What is Mars?"  
Alex: "How did you know that?? Pick another category."  
Mihoshi: "Main characters for $600."  
Alex: "Dragon Ball Z."  
Trunks and Vegeta both tried to ring in, but Trunks got there first.  
Trunks: "Who is Goku-san?"  
Alex: "That's correct."  
Vegeta: "Nani!? You mean it's not me??"  
Alex: "…no. Trunks, pick another category."  
Trunks: "I'll take seiyuus for $1000."  
Alex: " It's the English seiyuu for Pan from DBGT."  
Vegeta: "But…"  
Trunks: "But DBGT wasn't dubbed at the time this fic was written!"  
Alex: "Oh… you're right…"  
Alex shrugged.  
Alex: "Pick another category."  
Trunks: "My anime for $1000"  
(AN: DN- We do not own any animes or $1000.)  
Alex: "Momiji."  
Vegeta rang in.  
Vegeta: "What is Blue Seed?"  
Alex: "That's right. It's about time you got something right."  
Vegeta: "Watch your mouth!!"  
Alex: "Ooohh… Big, scary man's gonna hurt me."  
Vegeta: "Don't make me go over there!"  
Trunks yet again was forced to restrain his father.  
Trunks: "Tousan, Alex, chill, just get back to the game."  
Lulu: "Don't interfere with their fight. This has gone on too long without carnage."  
Rei: "Lulu! Let them play the freaking game! Leave them alone."  
(AN: Rei's another one of Lulu's friends, not the one from SM)  
Lulu: "No! I'm writing the fanfic, I can have them do whatever I want."  
Lulu and Rei fought as they left.  
Alex: "Riiight… Let's just get back to the game. Vegeta, pick a category."  
Vegeta: "Aliens for $1000."  
Alex: "It's Aisha's race from Outlaw Star."  
Contestants: "Huh??"  
The time runs out.  
Alex: "The answer was Kat… Kat… how do you pronounce _that_?? Oh well. You guys don't care that much, do you?"  
The contestants shake their heads.  
Alex "Just pick another category, Vegeta."  
Vegeta: "Seiyuus for $200."  
Alex: "It's the name of one of Serena's seiyuu from Sailor Moon."  
Mihoshi rings in.  
Mihoshi: "Who is Terri Hawks?"  
Alex: "That's correct."  
Trunks leans over to whisper to his father.  
Trunks: "How in Kami's name does she know all of this??"  
Vegeta shrugs.  
  
  
  
_How **does** Mihoshi know everything she does? Is the game really rigged? Can Lulu possibly have any more strange friends? Will Trunks have any more gay thoughts? Find out next time on Anime Jeopardy!_  



	4. Wait for it Yes, the fun in still contin...

__

Last time on Anime Jeopardy! Rei and Nene just joined Lulu in wreaking havoc upon the poor, defensless characters on Jeopardy. How many more of these "friends" does Lulu have? How many more of these "friends" can_ Lulu have? Erm… wait. Can we ignore that last comment? No? …there goes my career._

Alex: "Pick another category."

Mihoshi: "Let's finish up aliens."

Alex: "That's our Daily Double!"

Trunks and Vegeta roll their eyes.

Alex: "How much would you like to wager?"

Mihoshi: "$100."

Alex: "It's the planet Piccolo's from."

Mihoshi: "Um… what is the Green People Planet?"

Alex: "No, the answer is Earth."

Mihoshi: "…but he's green."

Alex shrugs.

Alex: "I don't get it either. It's just what the card says. Pick another category, Mihoshi."

Mihoshi: "Main character for $200."

Alex: "Speed Racer."

Vegeta rings in.

Vegeta: "Who is Speed?"

Alex: "That's correct. Pick another category."

Vegeta: "Seiyuus for $600."

Alex: "It's Mihoshi's seiyuu."

Nobody rings in. The time runs out.

Vegeta: "Who Iis/I your seiyuu, Mihoshi?"

Trunks: "Yeah."

Mihoshi: "…I don't know. Alex? Who's my seiyuu??"

Alex: "I don't know either, the card doesn't say… Oh well, pick another category."

Vegeta: "My anime for $800."

Alex: "Misty."

Contestants: "Who??"

The time runs out.

Alex: "Ick, I fell sorry for her, the answer was Pokemon. Vegeta, pick yet another category."

Vegeta: "Main characters for $400."

Alex: "Big O."

Vegeta: "These are just crappy-anime-questions, aren't they?"

Nobody rings in and the time runs out.

Alex: "Roger Smith."

Lulu: "Ah hahah!! Smith is Nene's last name!! Ha ha Nene."

Trunks: "Oh no, not her again…"

Lulu: "Hey now, you remember what I can do at the snap of my fingers, don't you?"

Trunks: "Eek! Yes, I remember, sorry."

Lulu smirks.

Lulu: "Good. Now, when should we have our little date?"

Trunks cringes.

Trunks: "Eh hehe… I'm… free this weekend…"

Lulu: "Ok, how about Saturday?"

Trunks: "O…K"

Nene: "Lulu, are you making fun of me again?"

Lulu: "No! I was talking about a different Nene."

Nene: "But the nickname Nene and the last name Smith probably aren't too common."

Lulu: "Uh… No! It's just… the same… Yeah… That's it."

Nene: "Lulu!"

Rei: "Lulu, quit tormenting Nene or I'll rip your fic apart!!"

Lulu: "Nooo!!! Not the fic!! Please! I'll stop torturing Nene!"

Rip, rip, rip.

Lulu: "No!!! Not three whole pages!!! N-- Wait a second, there isn't anything written on these. Rei!!"

Rei: "What?"

Nene drags them out.

Alex: "Riiight… Let's get back to the game now. Vegeta, you have control of the board."

Vegeta: "AAAHHHHH!!!! My hair is in my eyes!!!"

Everybody: "What??"

Trunks: "Your hair doesn't move…"

Vegeta: "I don't know why I just said that… It must be Lulu…"

Lulu: "Yeah, sorry, it's windy."

Nene: "Didn't I drag you out?"

Nene drags Lulu out again.

Alex: "Let's try this again. Vegeta, pick a category."

Vegeta: "Seiyuus for $400."

Alex: "It's the character that Christopher Sabat does in the English version of DBZ."

Vegeta rings in.

Vegeta: "…who is me?"

Alex: "Again, we need a name."

Vegeta: "…who is Vegeta: "

Alex: "I'm sorry, that's not the name we're looking for."

Trunks rings in.

Trunks Who is Piccolo?"

Alex: "That's not who we're looking for…"

Mihoshi rings in.

Mihoshi: "Who is Jeice?"

Alex: "That's correct!"

Trunks: "…but Christopher Sabat does all of those… never mind, I don't care anymore. Mihoshi, just pick another category."

Alex: "That's my line!"

Trunks: "Shut up."

Mihoshi: "Ok. I'll take main character for $400."

Alex: "Cyber City Oedo 808."

Contestants: "What?"

The time runs out.

Alex: "The answer was Shin Goku."

Trunks: "Wait a second! Son Goku, Shin Goku… Son Goku, Shin Goku… Son Goku, Shin Goku… Hey!! They're making fun of Goku-san!"

Alex: "Riiight… Mihoshi, pick a category."

There was one category left: Main Character for $600.

Mihoshi: "I want that one."

Alex: "Which one?"

Mihoshi: "That one right there."

Mihoshi points toward the board.

Alex: "I don't get it! which one?"

Mihoshi sighed.

Mihoshi: "The last one. It's under main character."

Alex: "That's it! I quit!! I've had enough of all of you… especially you, Vegeta!!"

Vegeta: "What?"

Alex: "You heard me!"

Vegeta: "What??"

Alex ran away laughing maniacally.

(AN: The announcer guy's name is going to be Bob.)

Bob: "Uhh… What are we going to do now? We need a host. Can anybody from the audience host?"

Nobody volunteered.

Bob: "Oh, come on! You'll only have to do like two questions and we'll pay $100."

Gohan: "I'll be host."

Trunks' eyes lit up.

Lulu: "No, no, no, no. Gohan, I'm sorry, but you are _so_ not hosting. Trunks is gay, you're a guy, and what's worse is that he likes you. What we need for the host is an it… Furiza!"

Furiza: "*sniff* I'm so tired of being called an it… If you guys will stop, I'll confess. I'm a woman… well, I was born a woman at least."

Lulu, Nene, and Rei: "Uh… we didn't need to know that."

Serena: "I'll be host."

Katie: "Hmm… Ok. You'll be fine."

Serena went to the place that Alex always stands.

Serena: "Ok, so do I read from the card-thingy or the board-thingy?"

Bob: "Either is fine. It's on both."

Serena: "But which one? Now I know how Alex felt. I don't wanna do this anymore."

Serena left.

Bob: "Ok, we still need a host."

Aeka: "I'll host it."

Ryoko: "Well, wouldn't you want a pretty girl like me to host instead of an old hag like Aeka?"

Aeka: "E-excuse me, but did you just call me an old hag?"

Ryoko: "What's the matter? Is your hearing going away like your looks did, but, then again, you never really had much going for you in the looks department."

Aeka: "Oh! That's it! I'm getting sick of this! I'm going to have to defeat you once and for all and prove to you that Tenchi is mine."

Ryoko: "Fine by me, hag. But it seems that you're a little confused, you see, I can beat you anytime I want, and Tenchi's mine."

Mihoshi: "Uhh, girls, there's no need to fight, girls, please stop, are you even listening to me?"

Aeka and Ryoko seemed to notice Mihoshi for the first time. Then they noticed that she was in second place with a score of $800.

Aeka and Ryoko: "Oh my God! Mihoshi's in second! It's the Apocalypse! We're all gonna die!!"

They ran off the set screaming.

Trunks: "That's my line!!"

__

Look at me! I'm still here! They tried to kick me out, but I just gave them the ol' one-two and they let me stay. Yep, that's what I love about TV. Nobody knows if you're lying. What?? Were still recording? This just isn't my day…


	5. And yes, yet more fun

__

God, this isn't over yet? Why are you people still reading?? Are you all very mad?? What? This is the last chapter? Yes!! I just have to get through this and I'll be done forever! Never getting a job from anyone named Lulu again!

Bob: "We still need a host…"

Trunks: "Come on! Somebody just be host. We only have two more questions left."

Rei: "Trunks, if it makes you happy, I'll host."

Lulu: "…"

Rei: "It's ok, Trunks. I'm a nice person. When I'm not mad, of course."

Nene: "Yeah, and she doesn't hit her friends, like **some **people… Lulu!!"

Thwack!

Nene: "Ow! Lulu!!"

Kick!

Lulu: "Rei! That was my shin!!"

Pull!

Rei: "Oh, that's it! Now you've gone and touched my hair! You're gonna die now!"

The three of them fought.

Bob: "That didn't help."

Bunny: "Here, I'll be host. Mihoshi, I'm assuming that you want the last question on the board?"

(AN: Not Bunny as in manga version of Serena, yet another one of Lulu's bizarre friends.)

Mihoshi: "Yeah."

Lulu: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rei, Nene, look. Bunny's being the sanest person of us all! We're gonna die!! **Run**!!!"

Lulu, Rei, and Nene ran away.

Trunks: "But_ I'm _Mr. Apocalypse!!"

Bunne: "Ok, let's get back to the game. Main characters for $600: Gundam Wing."

Trunks looked around to make sure Lulu was out of earshot, then he rang in.

Trunks: "Who is the cutie pie, Heero (too bad he's taken by Duo)."

Bunny: "Uh-huh… That's right. Now, for the Final Jeopardy category. It is letters. Make your wagers. Remember, Trunks is in first with $2000, Mihoshi's in second with $800, and Veggie's in third with $600. We'll see the question when we get back from this commercial break."

The camera guy signaled that they were off air. After everybody made their wagers, Mihoshi noticed the camera and realized that she was on TV, and went into her own little world.

Trunks to himself: "She reminds me of Lulu…"

Vegeta looked like he was in deep thought until the camera guy signaled that they would be on air in a few seconds.

Vegeta: "Hey! That girl called me Veggie!!"

Destiny: "W-what??"

Vegeta: "That girl, Lulu, when she was talking to Trunks, she leaned in and whispered something that scared the shiznay out of him… What _did_ she say?"

Trunks: "Uh… Eh heh heh, nothing, nothing at all."

Vegeta: "Anyway, then she told Trunks that he should take of **Veggie's** Ritalins."

Vegeta growled.

Vegeta: "I'll have to get her for that…"

Bunny: "Uh… Let's just get back to the Final Jeopardy question. It is: write a letter of the alphabet."

Trunks rolled his eyes and scribbled something down. Mihoshi and Vegeta both wrote the entire time.

Bunny: "There's really no need to be writing so much… It's a very simple task… Just write a letter of the alphabet… Whatever, time's up. Vegeta, since you're in third place, let's see yours first."

All across Vegeta's screen was: Die Katie Die Katie Die Katie.

Bunny: "…the judges will accept it, it's got quite a few letters. Let's your wager."

It showed $500.

Bunny: "Well, now you've got $1100, and are in second place. Mihoshi, let's se your answer."

There was a drawing of a rabbit.

Bunny: "I'm sorry, that's not right… Let's see your wager."   
It showed $0.01.

Bunny: "Uh… I don't really think we can do that… you can just stay at $800. Trunks, it's your turn."

Trunks wrote a T.

Trunks: "'T' for Trunks."

Bunny: "Whatever you say, it's right. How much did you wager?"

It showed $200.

Bunny: "Well, Trunks, you win with $2200. He'll be back tomorrow with two new contestants."

Silence.

Bunny: "Ok… So how am I supposed to end the fic?"

Lulu: "I'm the author, I'll do it."

Vegeta: "**No**!!! Must kill the girl that called me Veggie!!!"

Lulu: "Oh, please."

Katie snapped her fingers. Vegeta stopped and started to look around.

Vegeta: "Oohh… Look at all the pretty colors!"

Mihoshi: "Wow! You're right!"

Vegeta and Mihoshi stood in a trance looking around. Trunks got a sweat drop.

Trunks: "…I'm surrounded by morons. Lulu, why'd you do that to Mihoshi too?"

Lulu: "I didn't. Apparently, she's really fascinated by the colors."  
Mihoshi just stood there, wide-eyed.

Lulu: "Now, to end this thing… How do you end it? I'll figure it out. Let's see… is there some kind of magic word? End! Uh… Open sesame, Ali Baba? Good-bye! Sayonara! No? Let's see…"

Lulu looked around and saw Vegeta. He was infatuated with his hands.

Vegeta: "Ooh! I have two hands. On each hand, I have… _one, two, three, four…_ Five fingers!! So, that means that on both hands together, I have…"

One could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

Lulu: "Moron…"

Trunks: "If it bothers you so much, you could always change him back."

Lulu: "This is true. Oh well. What was I doing again?"

Bunny: "I think you were trying to figure out how to end the fic."

Lulu: "Oh yeah! Ok, so… Oh! Buttons. Maybe one will end the fic…"

**__**

Boom!!!

Everything was black and charred.

Lulu: "I guess that wasn't the right button…"

Trunks: "Apparently not."

Vegeta: "**Ten**!!"

Everybody: "What?"

Vegeta: "I have ten fingers! Look!! One, two, three, four, five, six, uh… eight, ten, two… no, this is two… _I'm confused_!!!"

Trunks: "Lulu! Can you make Tou-san just a little bit smarter?"

Lulu: "Well, it is funny to watch him… But since you asked so nicely."

Lulu snapped her fingers. Vegeta dropped his hands from in front of his face.

Vegeta: "29.45 to the third power is 25541.895652"

Everybody looked at him strangely.

Everybody: "What??"

Washuu in the audience.: "25541_.958625_! Duh!"

Vegeta: "Hold on a second… _carry the one… times forty-five hundred… plus four…_ Ah! I'm sorry, you're right. Thank you for correcting me."

Lulu: "…I seriously doubt that he originally knew that… Trunks? He's scaring me! Can I change him back??"

Trunks was backing away from Vegeta.

Trunks: "Please do…I think he knows more than me now which kind of scares me…"

Lulu snapped her fingers. Vegeta fell over dead and started to twitch.

Lulu: "…I think I killed him."

Trunks kneeled down to Vegeta.

Trunks: "…You killed Tou-san!! No!! Tou-san!!!"

Lulu started to back away from Trunks.

Lulu: "Uh… Now, let's not jump to conclusions…"

Trunks: "**_It's all your fault!! You killed Tou-san!!! Die!!!_**"

Lulu snapped her fingers just before Trunks attacked her. Vegeta got up and started to rub his head.

Lulu: "Look! Vegeta's alive!"

Trunks stopped and looked at his father.

Trunks: "Tou-san! You're alive!!"

Vegeta looked at Lulu.

Vegeta: "You little son of a --"

Lulu: "Hey! I could kill you and _not_ bring you back…"

Vegeta mumbled.

Lulu: "That's what I thought. Now, if all of you people will leave me alone. Trunks, remember our date on Saturday…"

Trunks cringed. Lulu snapped her fingers and everyone except her was gone.

Lulu: "Alright, now I can figure out how to get this fic over with."

There was a creepy echo because of the lack of people. Lulu shuddered.

Lulu: "Creepy…"

Lulu sat down and thought for a while.

Lulu: "I've got it!!"

She snapped her fingers. A big piece of paper and a pen appeared in front of her. She scribbled something on it. When she finished, she held it up. In big, bold letters it said: The End

__

Ah. It's beautiful, isn't it? It's over… What? Why do you want me to tell them that? "Stick around for Anime Jeopardy 2"? Oh God, no!! Not another one! That's it, I'm taking my wife and children and were moving to Nicaragua! You'll never hear from this narrator again! *Sniff* I need a hug…


End file.
